Blind
by Wandering the Arid Sea
Summary: Itachi looks back on his life as he leaves the Uchiha compound, for the last time. Based on Aishuu's Reluctant Kage series. Oneshot.


AN: A fanfic inspired by **Aishuu's **The Reluctant Hokage and **Quillsinger's **Amateur Psychology, both of which you should definitely check out. This is not itachikage-verse but just what might have been going on in his mind as he left his home behind.

Now..with Aishuu's permission to use her characters, my first fanfic in a while. Please R&R. Flames accepted so long as I'm donning fire proof armor.

Tags: AU, OOC, Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p><em>B<em>lind.

-ixi-

Itachi does not have many personal effects. It worries his mother somewhat. She is always getting him things. Little trinkets here and there to brighten his room leaving it more cluttered that he would have liked. It is not that he has never wanted treasures; those few snapshots in his mind are priceless beyond compare.

-ixi-

As he gathers his few possessions he is aware of this mother watching him silently. Weighing possibilities and outcomes, she cannot help it. She is kunoichi first, mother second. Still she tries her best though she is tinged with sadness. Itachi sees how she holds herself. Strong and proud with just the faintest trace of pride at her son's success.

She knows that life will be hard, that the Sandaime will be a heartless taskmaster. But that it just the nature of life, it is no holiday and despite the tribulations she is sure Itachi will not only survive them he will thrive on them and grow even stronger.

-ixi-

Part of Uchiha Itachi hates her.

Part of Uchiha Itachi hates his father.

Part of Uchiha Itachi hates his clan.

But Uchiha Itachi loves Sasuke.

-ixi-

A child who loves his father. And does everything he commands.

_Who views Fugaku as God, peerless and great and loving and fair and …_

He sees a child who loves his mother, and follows her advice.

_Who views Mikoto as Goddess, great and wise and a source of comfort and cures and tenderness and…_

He sees a child who takes pride in his Clan. He loves them and they love him.

_Who sees the Uchiha as the finest of Konoha. Its greatest heroes and warriors. Nothing will stop them. A star still, always and forever ascendant in the sky..._

-ixi-

Itachi does not see…

-ixi-

... _a child who views his fellow Clansmen as arrogant and foolish and brash, filled with hubris and resentment towards _**Konoha**_, so deeply locked in the ever deepining spiral that they cannot break free, so **strong**, so Uchiha_, _so_ direct. **But not strong enough to let go…**

Weakness.

…_a child who views his father as something other than Uchiha _**Patriarch**_, who would willingly sacrifice everything and everyone for continued survival of the_ Uchiha, **so resentful of his village that he considers the unthinkable...**

Heresy.

…_a child who does sees his mother as something other than Uchiha _**Matriarch_, _**_who would sacrifice everything and everyone for the continued survival of the Uchiha. She who was the wisest of them all, greater still than his father, trapped in same delusion of_ grandeur, **not for a second suspecting…**

Arrogance.

-ixi-

His mother is talking to him and staring at him with those eyes. Part of him is thankful that he has given nothing away and the momentary lapse is undetected as he nods his head after quickly playing back her words in his mind. He speaks softly and asks of Shisui to deflect her attention. He can see the disappointment flicker across her face as she shakes her head. _Is it his lack of friends or connection to his family that concern her or Sasuke whom he should have asked for ? _Itachi wonders.

After all, Uchiha Mikoto is kunoichi first.

She hugs him. Mikoto smells faintly of sakura's petals. Of wood, oil and a clear meadow. Crisp and clean.

This Itachi does not expect. But since Itachi is a good Uchiha (for now), he is always ready. Always prepared.

He allows his arms to tighten around her for one final time.

Itachi knows that part of her hates him. He has forsaken her and father and baby brother. This is enough to break the heart of any mother and truth be told, he is her son. Not for him is Fugaku's directness, though if need be, he can and has play the part well.

-ixi-

As he leaves Itachi takes in the eyes of his kin. They look upon him with awe and respect and love. They love him, not because of who he is, but what he is.

The endless whispers behind his back and star struck gazes tell Itachi all he needs to know.

-ixi-

"…Fugaku's son"

"…a prodigy".

" ...unparalleled in his generation".

Everything for which the clan stands for, Itachi embodies it. He is the greatest of us all. And they love him for it.

"…soon, he will be Hokage. And the grip of those treacherous Senju will be broken."

-ixi-

For the **good **of the Clan.

-ixi-

Uchiha Itachi resolves to not cut his kinsmen down one by one and soak their ancestral homes with blood. _Despite their treachery._

Uchiha Itachi will sever all ties to them, forsaking his family name and setting himself apart. _Publicly._

Uchiha Itachi now turns his back on his Mother and Father (wheels within wheels within wheels or so they like to think) who for all their plots and schemes and wisdom and foresight, will most likely never know that their filial son has saved their necks and spared them the honor of his blade. _What good will you do the Uchiha clan if you are nothing more than a cooling corpse ?_

Uchiha Itachi turns his back on his brother. _They will turn Sasuke against him. Uchiha Sasuke. Another good little Uchiha, working for the good of the Clan._

Now Mother and Father will always love you, Sasuke. _They will have no choice but to. Uchiha Sasuke will be everything they want in a son. Skilled and obedient but most importantly **loyal **to them and the Clan._

-ixi-

The simple truth is that first and foremost, we are kunoichi or shinobi. Itachi repeats this to himself; it is important to remind one lest it be forgotten.

Secondly, we are fathers and mothers.

Brothers and sisters.

And now…

-ixi-

Shinobi first.

Filial son second.

The sun is shining and birds chirping happily in the air. The day is pleasantly warm but not hot. Secretly he is glad Shisui is not here. Small mercies after all.

Itachi turns and he can just make out his house in the distance. Sasuke is looking at him. His little face scrunched up in serious frown. Itachi does not know whether to laugh or cry. Fugaku's visage bears just the faintest hint of pride as the other men come over and talk to him. Mikoto, similarly crowded with women, graces him with a small, sad smile. So Itachi takes one final snapshot of them and stores it far, far away before he leaves the compound. Whatever else may happen, this he will have forever.

-ixi-

Grow strong little brother.

-ixi-

**Yet each man kills the thing he loves**  
>By each let this be heard,<br>Some do it with a bitter look,  
>Some with a flattering word,<br>The coward does it with a kiss,  
>The brave man with a sword!<p>

- Oscar Wilde


End file.
